


Spring

by angelus2hot



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 12:20:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5585164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In springtime a young man's fancy turns to...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spring

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Spring  
>  **Fandom:** Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** John Sheppard/Cameron Mitchell  
>  **Rating:** PG-15  
>  **Word Count:** 142  
>  **Summary:** In springtime a young man's fancy turns to...  
>  **A/N:** written for [Drabble Icon Challenge](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/1490916.html) at 1_million_words

The bouncing of the bed as Cam slid closer pulled John out of a deep sleep. “What’s wrong with you?” John murmured into his pillow as he tried to fall back to sleep.

With a huge grin on his face, Cam slid his arm around John’s waist and gently bit his shoulder before he whispered against his skin, “You know what they say about spring, don’t you?”

John’s eyes flew open. Cam had to be kidding. They’d only been asleep for less than two hours; his legs still felt wobbly. There was no way Cam could want more. Could he? 

Cam pulled on John’s shoulder until he rolled over and before he could say anything Cam’s lips were on his. His tongue invaded John’s mouth while his fingers teased John’s rapidly engorging cock. Now Cam wasn’t the only one who wanted more.


End file.
